Shadow Puppets
by Wolf-of-Words
Summary: [Oneshot] When Lavi gets bored, Kanda loses brain cells. And respect for his fellow Exorcists.


Author's Note: Blame my friend Otter-chan for this story, as it was her's and my warped brains that came up with it. xD However incredibly stupid it is, it was too much fun to pass up. So I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to reveiw. Please.

-------

It was quiet. Too quiet. And Lavi was not fond of quiet.

The Black Order Headquarters was subdued that afternoon-- no explosions or ruckus or arguments, but instead the peaceful quiet that came only when people would actually be working (but more specifically Komui). This, however welcome it was to the members of the Science Department, did not bode well with Lavi.

He was bored. Bored bored bored.

...Bored.

His boredom wasn't a problem, however, until the hand his head was resting upon slipped and hit the table with a thunk. And then it literally hurt.

"Oww," the red-headed Exorcist in question groaned, pulling his head from its face-plant on the table. "Boredom, thou art more dangerous than any Akuma."

He sighed to himself.

The castle-like Black Order Headquarters was dark that day, mirroring both the stormy sky outside and Lavi's mood. The only light came from the oil-fed lamps placed around the castle, and although they cast a warm glow, they didn't exactly brighten the place up very well.

Lavi himself had found a cozy crevasse in the Order's library, but had run out of things to bother Bookman about and was promptly kicked in the face for it. So it was here he sat, staring at nothing in particular with his head to the cold table's surface.

A Finder passed by the entrance of the library, carrying a lantern in his hand, casting shadows into the dimly-lit room. The Exorcist's head rose off the table, his eyes following the shadows as they made their way across the room.

An idea came to the mischief-making Exorcist and Lavi grinned his infamous grin.

- - - - - - -

Yu Kanda, age 18, was not happy. Well, he was never 'happy', per say, but the fact that his mission had not gone well coupled with the fact that the Innocence they had been tracking had been lost did not help his mood any. So Kanda stalked down the hallway, emanating malice from every fiber of his being and giving the evil eye to everyone and anyone who was unfortunate enough to encounter him.

Stomping his way to his room, Kanda passed the library, and was immediately distracted from his ill-tempered sulking. He stopped and stood in the doorway.

"_What_," Kanda began, the disgust evident in his voice. "Are you doing?"

Lavi froze in mid-gesture, his hands twisted together. He was surprised at first, but quickly recovered and flashed a grin Kanda's way. "It's a dog, Yu. Can't you tell?"

Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee sat around a brightly-lit lantern in the corner of the library, all three distracted by Kanda's comment and currently looking at him. Lavi's hands indeed formed a shape in the light of the lantern, but the shadow in no way resembled a dog. Or, if it _was_ supposed to be a dog, it was an extremely troubled dog.

"That doesn't really look like a dog, Lavi...It looks more like a donkey," said Lenalee from beside him, back on track, carefully studying the shadow puppet. "Try a mouse."

Lavi tangled his fingers together again, twisting this finger through that one, and finally producing a vaguely mouse-shaped figure. "Voila! A mouse." Lenalee laughed.

"Lemme try, Lavi," Allen said, scooting closer to the light source. He stuck up two fingers and then declared, "It's a rabbit!"

Kanda was soon left forgotten as the group laughed at Allen's originality (or lack of), which suited Kanda just fine. Appalled, he merely shook his head at his fellow Exorcists and continued his way to his room.

"And I'm supposed to work with these imbeciles...?" he muttered, giving his temples a good rub with his hand to stave off his in-coming headache.

"Look, look, Beansprout! My dog's going to eat your rabbit!" Lavi proclaimed and formed his dog in the light of the lantern.

"No, it's not," said Allen, a smirk on his face. One flash of bright light later, and a giant silver claw was eating Lavi's dog.

"Hey-- hey, that's not fair, Beansprout!"

"_All's_ fair in love and war," the Beansprout grinned and proceeded to harass Lavi's poor shadow-dog with his Innocence-infused claw.

-------


End file.
